jodoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Farewell, Father
Farewell, Father is the first issue of Before the Incal. It's divided in three chapters. This issue introduces John's parents: his mother and Oliver DiFool. It also shows how John first met Deepo and Kolbo-5. It was published in 1988 by Les Humanoïdes Associés. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky, illustrated by Zoran Janjetov. Plot Suicide Alley A group of rich aristos is visiting the lower-levels. John DiFool and his friends (Skeya, Horlando, Lolocruz and Ubedah) are trying to get some kublars out of them. DiFool offers as a guide and takes them to the Daredevil Club, where her amorine-addicted prostitute mother works. John’s mother tells him that his father Oliver DiFool is getting out of cybo-prison today. Now that they have kublars he and his friends get out of the club and go to a homeo-brothel to buy some homeo-whores. DiFool is reluctant to select a homeo-whore so his friends choose it for him and loses his virginity that night. After getting out of the brothel and barfing he encounters a concrete seagull mother protecting his child from some pestering kids. The mother, badly beaten, gives his seagull kid to John, who adopts him and names Deepo. As morning settles he meets his dad, who has get out of prison and immediately convinces him to commit a crime. They plan to use neurolograms to make counterfeit haloes, so that they can blend into the great aristo ball that night, and snatch their jewels with a vacuum hose while disguised. Meanwhile, John’s mother is concerned when her friend Snailhead tells her that their secret amorine lab was recently torched, so there’ll be a shortage of amorine for the rest of the year. to the Daredevil Club.]] The aristos are having the party at level one, and the Prezident is attending in his latest clonage, a blue hermit. Suddenly a wave of suicide starts in Suicide Alley; the aristos rejoice and start shooting the jumpers and peeing on them. One of the jumpers who’s killed is John’s mother. DiFool is distressed but his father tells him to keep quiet. Suddenly the neuro-batteries start to fail and they’re discovered. John runs while father stays behind. After basically losing both of his parents in the same day, he gives the stolen jewels to some kids and contemplates running away. Farewell, Father The teflo-metal building housing the genetic farmer’s market explodes. The fire-fighting cybo-cops arrive on the scene and the Psycho-anarchist group Antar Mauna is blamed for it. Due to the commotion, nobody notices that John’s gang has broken into a drug and spv shop, where they watch John’s father public condemnation, where he must choose between the morgue-wall or being “remodeled” into a hunchback. .]] In Suicide Alley John (with Deepo taped to his chest) is about to commit suicide unless someone comes and talks him out of it in the next three seconds. Suddenly a mob appears and tells him that the Prezident’s last clonage has trapped him in the rotting body of an Andromedan dwarf, and that the hunchbacks and Techno-technos are about to slaughter each other. The mob wants to storm the upper levels, and they swarm across the docking platform demanding the surrender of the Prezidential Floating Palace. However a delegation of negotiation is set with aristos and Techno-technos ministers, the Metabaron and a group of Psycho-anarchist leaders, each one bidding for the talents of the Metabaron. The Techno-technos scientists buy time by preparing a new Prezidential cloning. DiFool jumps down Suicide Alley with Deepo, but Snailhead saves him by catching with his long sticky tongue. Snailhead explains to him that her mother’s condition was actually incurable because she had the meropa virus', '''and that amorine was the only thing keeping her alive. Since Snailhead promised to take care of John he takes him to the Mutant GTO, where he also has a holovid message from her. Meanwhile, the Metabaron (payed off by the aristos) clears the docking platform. Snailhead has acquired a tourist pass for John so that he can enter the Mutant GTO. Snailhead is a priest there, who preaches the teaching of the holy white flower at the Neuro-emotional Church, DiFool’s new home. Snailhead shows him her mother’s message, where she asks him to remember her as a woman who found inner godliness through meditation and that she hopes to be her guide in her next incarnation, and that he needs to discover the secret of the amorose. massacre the mutants.]]Snailhead explains the workings of the Neuro-emotional cult: Following the teachings of the Minotaur-prophet the priests extract amorine from flowers that have their seeds implanted in people’s hearts, whom need to be in a prolonged state of near death. Through this ritual they were able to discover the traces of love again. One of the volunteers for this undertaking is Bandtiih, with whome John’s falls in love instantly. In the meantime, Techno-techno scientists are transferring the Prezident’s spirit into a new host (the Tehno-pope is present, and the Metabaron too, in case they commit any error. The transfer is a success, so the Prezident declares a total holiday for the next 48 hours. The Techno-technos blame the Prezident’s virus on a mutant (despite he says he only injected him with amorine).The mutant is executed, and the Prezident declares open season in the mutant sector for the hunchback army. Bantiih is kissing John when the hunchbacks appear. The hunchbacks massacre the mutants and rape Bantiih to death, although the press cover everything up by saying that the mutants were planning to poison the population. The army sets their eyes on raping John, and one of the hunchbacks takes him in his arms. However, the hunchback reveals himself to actually be Oliver, who has been remodeled into a hunchback and his last memories will be wiped away shortly, he tells john to run and get out of there. He does, running naked through the streets under the artificial rain. '''Professor Kolbo-5, cybo-cop' shows himself.]] John and his friends are at the Genetic Factory waste dump, where only Robo-cleaners and concrete seagulls go. He hides one of his father’s inventions in a fish, which then gives to Deepo. The invention is actually an explosive which Deepo drops in the middle of one of the Prezident’s campaigns promoting the war effort against Mega-mex, revealing that the Prezident actually sent a robot in his place. The crowd goes mad and another massacre ensues. John tries to save a seemingly injured woman, but the woman is actually part of a lesbian gang, who kidnaps him. Right when he’s about to be castrated Koblo-5 appears, a deteriorated cybo-cop, pretending to be a real on-duty cybo-cop, they quickly become friends. Other issues # ''Farewell, Father'' (1988) # ''Class "R" Detective'' (1990) # Croot (1991) # ''Psycho Anarchist'' (1992) # Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores (1993) # ''Suicide Alley'' (1995)